Today is Not Your Day
by Kunphuzed5346
Summary: Muggleborn green eyed girl loves messy haired boy who struts, no matter how conceited he is. Even if she doesnt know it...or so says James. Marauder Era fic LilyJames RR


**Disclaimer: It's sad, I know, but I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Well I decided that I needed to start writing again and since my other story is not in canon I decided to start fresh. XD **

TODAY IS NOT YOUR DAY

The silent feud commences

It was a cool Saturday morning in October, perfect for the first Hogsmede trip of the year. The sun was starting to rise and the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were sleeping soundly. When out of the blue a high pitched male voice started singing, "Jamesy wake up! I have a surprise for you!"

A chorus of three "shut up Sirius"s closely followed.

The fifth year Gryffindor boys were used to the early wake up calls and had learned to ignore them slightly. Well, maybe just Remus and Peter.

The singing continued for about five more minutes until James finally gave up his attempts at sleep through the racket and gave Sirius the pleasure of responding. "This better be good," mumbled the previously asleep Gryffindor, who was now sitting up in his bed after retrieving his glasses, "considering the whole school will probably not be too pleased after hearing that their early wake up call was for no good reason."

"Har har har very funny," replied Sirius. The pair made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, James grumbling about the ungodly hours that Sirius kept and Sirius bounding along like a dog, choosing to ignore his fellow Marauder's complaints. However, unbeknownst to both of the boys, James had in fact been right—Sirius' wake up call carried throughout the Gryffindor tower.

"Five more minutes," grumbled the fifteen your old girl as she tossed in her bed. She had heard an unrecognizable noise and had assumed it had came from one of her room mates since they always insisted that it is good to wake up early.

"Wait that isn't me Lily," stated Marlene who was now sitting up in her bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes, "even I don't choose to wake up _this_ early on a Saturday morning!"

"Then who could it have been?" inquired the now alert Lily Evans who narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the direction of the source.

"Well you know there is only one way to find out," said Marlene. "Quick--get dressed, before it stops!"

But the girls weren't fast enough. By the time they got into the common room the screeching had stopped.

"Well…while we're down here, why don't we get some food?" suggested Marlene, still combing her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I suppose so," consented a slightly irritated Lily. She had been hoping to catch whoever was making the hideous noise. Anyone who had that much energy at—she looked down at her watch—five thirty in the morning deserved a telling off that could be enforced by her prefect badge. Deprive Lily Evans of sleep and feel her wrath. "Well," she said brightly, "maybe we'll hear the noise again on our way there."

Though Lily and Marlene had no such luck.

"Anyway," said Sirius with his signature smirk, "I can't tell you yet, it's a secret!"

"_What do you mean you can't tell me yet?!_" exploded James, only cooling down before he continued speaking. He realized that he would never be able to get it out of Sirius if he was yelling. "Then why in the name of Merlin did you bother waking me up so early on a Saturday?"

"Oh, because I was awake and needed someone to talk to and also because I wanted to annoy you." He paused, waiting for James' reaction and when none came he added quickly, "And it worked, didn't it?"

James was about to tell Sirius off, but was quickly distracted. He was surprised to see other figures also lurking around during the early hours, but more curious to see who they were. The other two were already sitting in the Great Hall, and after spotting the vibrant red sheet of hair that it was Lily Evans and her friend Marlene McKinnon. Though he was surprised to see them, he wasn't completely relieved; he and Lily were…on rocky grounds to say the least. It was all because he would make fun of Severus Snape, a Slytherin in their year, while she would defend him (although he had know idea why). On the other hand, he and Marlene weren't really on speaking terms except for the random "what's our homework in potions" moments. And even these occurred only when he was really desperate and no one else was around.

Since James was still tired, and wasn't in the mood to try to figure out what Sirius was up to, he decided to sit with the girls. "My day has started off pretty badly, waking up so early" he said to himself, "it can't get much worse."

Though he was very wrong indeed.

The conversation started out normally enough but ended in some yelling and a very intense three way staring contest.

James initiated the conversation by asking, "Why are you two up so early?"

Lily replied, a bit snappishly, by telling James about the obnoxious sound that she had heard and asked James and Sirius if they had heard it too.

James chuckled to himself and said "no", then glared at Sirius, who didn't seem to notice since was seemingly hypnotized by the table in front of him.

James was confused. He had thought that Sirius would have liked the company of the girls, however Sirius appeared to be unfazed of their presence. James didn't want to have to deal with the awkward situation alone so he decided to ask, "Sirius what's wrong?"

Sirius seemed to not have heard James but after a moment of silence responded with a quiet, "Where's the food?"

James now understood Sirius' behavior. Sirius wasn't used to the table being foodless in the morning since this was the earliest either of them had come to the Great Hall. James chuckled, looked at his watch, and then said to Sirius "Don't worry the food will appear in five minutes." Then to himself he added, "Wow, reading Moony's book suggestions really pays off! Who knew that reading _Hogwarts: A History_ would teach me what time breakfast is officially served!"

Lily was also thinking to herself. She, like James, had also been pondering why Sirius was staring at the table, and was now wondering why James was staring into space. She was very surprised that James had known when the food appears every morning and wondered whether he had actually read about it or if Remus had told him. She believed the latter, though she was nonetheless surprised that he had retained the knowledge.

Then suddenly, as if on cue the food appeared on the table.

Soon more people had begun to file into the Great Hall though most were third years that were overly excited about going to Hogsmeade for the first time.

The four had been quite quiet and would only disturb the silence to ask one of the others to pass a particular food or to try to instigate small talk, which didn't succeed in lasting very long.

After a silence that seemed endless James, without thinking as per usual, said, "Lily, why do you stick up for Snape so much? It's not like you're dating or anything right?"

Lily glared, again as per usual, and mocked his tone in response. "James, why do you stick up for Sirius so much? It's not like you're dating or anything right?"

Lily had been used to being asked why she was so nice to the Slytherin. But the comments usually came from her friends and were usually more polite. She wasn't particularly mad at him for saying it because it was true that she did see a lot of Snape and did, in fact, defend him. Lily just didn't really want to discuss it with James and decided the best approach was to act angrier than she truly was so he would feel bad and stop asking. Unfortunately, her approach didn't work.

When she glared at him he just glared back. She decided to just go along with it. It wasn't like they were even friends. She failed to care if he was mad at her.

Sirius soon noticed his friend's staring contest with Lily, and since he was too busy eating when James made his comment about Lily and Snape, he felt left out. He decided to join in and began to stare at Lily and then turned to stare at James. He moved his non-blinking eyes back and forth between the two until he was dizzy and then he went back to eating his toast.

Then all of a sudden an owl swooped in and dropped a parcel down on James' head.

James blinked and Lily won the contest. The redhead was the champion, for now.

James gave Lily a short glare and then retreated to the parcel. "This better be important," he mumbled to himself.

Unfortunately the letter wasn't important.

It was from his mother:

_Dear James,_

_I'm sorry to be writing to you so soon in the school year but I miss you terribly already. Your father and myself are doing fine so don't worry. Hope that you're having a good year so far. And please, unlike the last four years, write to me more frequently? Don't get into too much trouble either; you know what your father said._

_Love, _

_Mum_

"Well, that was a waste of parchment," exclaimed James, crumpling up the note. "She's trying to make me feel guilty for not writing more often."

During the time that it took James to read the letter, his two other roommates had appeared in the Hall and sat across the table from himself and Sirius; meanwhile, the two girls had miraculously moved to the other end of the table without James noticing.

It was then that James had remembered how he had gotten to the Great Hall in the first place and he began pestering Sirius once again.

"You woke me up early," stated James getting slightly angry once again, "on a Saturday! You better tell me."

"No can do Jamesy boy," said Sirius with a grin, "I'm not telling any of you my AMAZING plan until we get to Hogsmeade."

"It's about a prank, isn't it?" asked James, smirking.

Remus looked up from the issue of _The Daily Prophet _that he had received minutes earlier via post owl. He was used to these guessing games too, and he decided to take a shot at figuring out Sirius' "amazing plan".

"Hmm" said Remus, thinking "I bet it involves some sort of Muggle contraption."

"Yes," answered Sirius sulkily. His friends always figured out his plans before he told them.

"Oh, oh!" said Peter joining in, "I bet it involves one of those 'whoopee cushions' that we learned about the other day!"

"Wait, how did you guys know?" said a slightly depressed Sirius. "It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Next time," said Peter, still excited from guessing right, "you shouldn't test out the whoopee cushions all over our dormitory. It was pretty obvious."

"Anyways," Remus put in, "I put holes in all of the whoopee cushions yesterday so you couldn't use them on us anymore. So what are you going to use in the common room?"

"You make it seem like I haven't thought my plan through!" stated Sirius, annoyed at his friend's doubt.

"Okay then smarty" said James chuckling "then how are you going to get a surplus of whoopee cushions to place throughout the common room?"

"You've forgotten! We're going to Hogsmeade today! I can pick them up at Zonko's! See I have thought my plan though!"

"This time" whispered James to himself thinking of all of the plans that Sirius hadn't thought through. An image of Sirius wearing a dress came to mind.

They continued their conversation of trying to figure out a glitch in Sirius' plan but couldn't find anything seriously wrong with it. They then scampered off to the entrance hall, eager to go to Hogsmeade.

Finally, after getting through Filch in the Entrance Hall and after hearing many awful Muggle jokes, courtesy of Sirius, the foursome arrived in a bustling Hogsmeade.

It looked the same as the day James had first visited it in his 3rd year and brought back many memories all of which involved all three of his friends.

He remembered his first taste of Firewhiskey in the bar _The Hogs Head_.

He remembered the day that he finally managed his first bat bogey hex that, instead of hitting Snape, hit Sirius.

He remembered his first kiss in Madame Puddifoot's.

He remembered…

"Wait," he paused, his eyes narrowing. "Is that Lily Evans hanging out with Gideon Prewett?" Not that he cared whom Lily was hanging out with. She could do whatever she wanted with Gideon. He barely knew Lily and only bothered talking to her when he truly had to. So…why did this bother him?

He tried to let it slip from his mind and joined in on his friends' conversation. But he kept getting side-tracked.

Remus had finally convinced Sirius that the results of his prank would only be mediocre and that many whoopee cushions wouldn't work as well because people would start to catch on after awhile. So they agreed that he would only buy 7 instead of the original 30.

Remus had learned about creating win-win situations when he was younger when his parents made him take anger management courses trying to prevent the ferocity during his werewolf state. Let's just say his wolf half didn't listen, but the lessons had become useful quite often in the other part of his life.

His skill became very useful, especially when dealing with Sirius.

Remus had noticed that James had seemed very out of it the whole time that they were in Hogsmeade. At first he had just put it off saying that it was probably just because of his lack of sleep. But he noticed that while they were in _The Three Broomsticks,_ James had snuck a peak at Lily multiple times when he thought no one was looking. Remus, being the good guy, decided to talk to James about it when they got back to Hogwarts.

But it took longer to get back than they expected it to.

It was getting dark by the time the four decided to head back. As they began their stroll Remus saw something in the corner of his eye. He knew what it was immediately and yelled for his friends to run; they sprinted through the town.

They were running for what seemed like eternity when Sirius screeched and they all dropped to the ground.

Remus was able to make out faint sounds and had the feeling that he was alongside the road beside a bush though all he could remember was Sirius' scream. He wasn't able to open his eyes, though that wasn't surprising since he wasn't able to move the rest of his body either.

He heard an oily voice and knew who it was immediately. Snape.

"So tell me what happened again please, Severus."

And who he was talking to was Madame Pomfrey, Hogwarts' nurse. Remus at first wondered what Madame Pomfrey was talking about. He then remembered what had happened and realized that Severus must have found them lying on the ground. He then wondered his other three companions were. Snape could have easily just left one of them in the bushes helpless and alone. He was just glad that it wasn't him and that he was safe in the hospital wing.

Though Remus knew he couldn't move he wondered if he could talk and decided to try. "Hello?" he said to the room and he heard a shuffling of feet that seemed to be getting closer and after a few more seconds realized that he could open his eyes.

What he saw was not pretty. He had seen Madame Pomfrey multiple times in his past five years at Hogwarts, but he had never seen her late at night without her makeup. She looked completely different. He tried to ignore it and decided to ask about his friends.

"What happened?" said the fifth year eagerly wanting information.

"Well," started Madame Pomfrey, "somehow you boys ended up in a heap. Lucky Severus appeared when he did. You all were pretty scratched up when he found you." She stopped and looked fondly at Snape as if he was the grand prize of the lottery and she had just won it. "So how did you boys end up like that? Do you remember?"

Remus heard another voice come from his right; it was James. " All I remember is running and then tripping somehow. But I have no idea what it was that caused us to trip. Sirius was the one who called out."

James sat up in his bed and looked over at the bed on the other side of him that contained Sirius and waited for him to respond. It seemed that Remus had been the last of the four to wake up. Peter had been busy staring at the ceiling tiles and Sirius was eating the mass amount of get-well candy that he had already received. Which Remus couldn't understand since they had only been in the hospital wing for about an hour according to the clock hanging on the wall.

Sirius looked up and through a mouthful of candy managed to say nonchalantly "Oh we tripped over my bag of whoopee cushions"

"So," said Peter "we were tripped by our own bag of tricks? Ironic." Peter laughed, though no one else did. "Wait, what were we running from anyways?"

Under his breath Remus said "we were running from a cat" though everyone heard him.

Snape started laughing hysterically. "You were running from a cat?"

Remus didn't want to explain how whenever Sirius saw a cat that he would start chasing after it so instead he just turned to Madame Pomfrey and asked, "So when can we leave the hospital wing?"

"Oh you'll just being staying over night. Just so I can make sure you are all fully well. Severus why don't you go to you're dormitory and get some rest. And you boys get some rest too." Then Madame Pomfrey started to walk away to her office.

Snape turned to the boys with a sneer on his face. "Hope you don't have any dreams about the 'scary' cat that you saw," He snickered as he left. The boys were now alone.

"So," said Remus to Sirius "how many whoopee cushions did you _really_ buy?" Sirius pretended to not hear him, feigning sleep. He didn't want to get in trouble because he had bought about twenty instead of seven. Peter had also gone back to sleep.

Remus, on the other hand, had different plans that did not include sleeping.

James heard someone shifting in the bed beside him and then he heard a voice faintly saying, "James, James are you awake?"

He responded with a "yes", though he really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Good," said the voice that belonged to Remus, "because I have to talk to you."

James cringed. Whenever Remus started off with that James was usually in trouble or it was the beginning of a very awkward situation. Either way, it couldn't go well for him.

"What is it?" James replied hesitantly. He wanted to get it over with as soon as he could so that he could return to his slumber.

"Don't worry James its nothing big," Remus looked at James, quickly adding "or bad", once he saw the look that graced James' face. "I just want to ask you about how you were acting in _The Three Broomsticks."_

"Oh," said James giving a sigh of relief. Remus was probably going to comment on my lack of sleep, thought James.

"It's about Evans."

James turned away not wanting to look Remus in the eyes. In the meantime he was also mentally kicking himself for being so obvious. He didn't think that anyone had noticed that he kept looking at Lily. Even he didn't understand it.

"I was just wondering if there was something going on between you and her."

"No!" said James just a little too quickly. "Why would I like a girl that defends 'Snapeydoodles?"

"I was just wondering. You were looking at her basically the whole time we were there."

"I was just looking at her because she um…had something on her face the whole time and it really annoyed me. That's all. Okay?"

Then James turned over and pretended to return to sleep.

The last thing heard was Remus saying "Okay, James"

The next thing he new he was dreaming.

It was a dream about him and Lily in a house. Lily was holding a baby that looked a lot like James would at a young age, except the baby had startlingly green eyes.

"Ouch!" exclaimed James.

"Stop it!"

"Sirius, I know that's you. If you don't stop I won't buy you a good Christmas present."

The pelting of objects stopped and James sat up and looked at the clock on the wall. It read five minutes after eleven. Yes, thought James, this day is almost over. He then turned to Sirius seeing that he had a stash of candy on his lap. His eyes then found candy on his bed and on the floor surrounding it. James popped a Berties Botts Bean in his mouth and regretted it immediately. It was vomit flavoured. Then he turned to Sirius.

"What was that for? It's not even morning."

"I don't know I just can't sleep and waking you was very tempting."

"Well it's good to know that that you would compromise my sleep twice in one day just because you are bored."

"Huh?" Sirius wasn't paying much attention, focusing on the card in the chocolate frog packet.

"It means that next time you should just wait until morning to talk with me." He then quickly added, "not early in the morning either."

"Well Jamesy, you're awake now so let's do something!"

"Ugh," said the sleepy Gryffindor. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we can prank someone. We really haven't done any pranks just you and me in a while. Come on you know it will be fun!"

"Where do you get this energy Sirius?"

He ignored the question. "Please," begged Sirius. "Pretty please with sugar on top and cherries too?"

James hesitantly agreed. Though he had a bad feeling about it.

**A/N: Well that's it! Please review because if you do it will make me want to write more!! **


End file.
